Splatfest
A Splatfest is a festival-themed game in the Splatoon series. It takes place in the many regions of Inkopolis. Background Inkopolis experiences a variety of visual upgrades to prepare for a Splatfest before it begins. One week before a Splatfest, a voting booth appears next to the Mailbox and the event's theme is announced by the news idols during the Inkopolis News segment. Players received a Splatfest Tee, that is wearable only until the Splatfest ends, once they join a team. Two days before a Splatfest, neon signs adorned with up-and-down-pointing arrows appear on walls and buildings. The day before it takes place, the Plaza becomes noticeably more crowded and the stage where the news idols perform appears. On the tower behind the stage is a screen displaying the two battling teams' mascots. Splatfests are events that occur normally once a month, lasting an entire weekend. They're massive festivals during which two teams compete to see which of two things is better. During Splatfests, you are limited to Turf Wars on 3 maps, one of which being a variant of Shifty Station. You will get Sea Snails depending on how well you did during the Splatfest, and if your team won or not. Depending on who is conducting the Splatfest, in Splatoon + Mario Party, both the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook will appear in Inkopolis. For example, the Mario vs. Luigi Splatfest only featured Off the Hook. Both groups have setlists now, and cross-group Splatfests will feature exclusive collaborations and mashups. Each day of the Splatfest will have what is known as a Bonus Weapon. Bonus Weapons are regular weapons that, if used during the Splatfest, will increase the amount of Super Sea Snails you receive at the end of the Splatfest. In addition, the results formula for Splatfests has been updated. Popularity plays a key role, and is arguably more important than either of the other two aspects. Wins now encompasses both Solo wins and Group wins. Mirror matches have no effect on wins, but do affect Dedication. This statistic is determined by how many hours are put into Splatfest Battles relative to the amount of votes it received. Splatfests Splatfests are often hosted by a duo in the Splatoon series. The winning team is marked in italics, while the losing team is not marked. Canon Splatoon All Splatfests are hosted by the Squid Sisters; Callie represents the first team and Marie represents the second. Splatoon 2 All Splatfests are hosted by Off the Hook; Pearl represents the first team and Marina represents the second. Fanon Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge Main Article: Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Splatfests Splatoon X Main Article: Splatoon X/Splatfests Splatoon: Tide Rise Main Article: Splatoon: Tide Rise/Splatfests Trivia *In the next game, whoever lost the final Splatfest gets kidnapped and brainwashed and whoever won helps the player, and in the game after that, viceversa. **The pattern flows throughout the Splatoon series, after Callie went missing, got kidnapped and later brainwashed by DJ Octavio in Splatoon 2, then in Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge, Marie went missing and got kidnapped, and DJ Octavio later brainwashed her, then, Marina went missing and got kidnapped and later sanitized and brainwashed by Commander Tartar. Category:Splatoon series Category:Events